Wonderful Tonight
by Ms Monypeny
Summary: S/U Valentine's Day slips Mamoru's mind and Seiya is the one to remind him. One shot fic... what can I say? Fluff, fluff, fluff and more fluff!!


The lyrics are in italics and are from 'Wonderful Tonight' by Eric Clapton.  ^_^ Have fun and if anyone is wondering why this fluff fic came out before chapter 11 of 'Part of Me', you can blame it on Keitaro Hoshiko… hell send her your complaints if you want @ keitaro_hoshiko@yahoo.ca  

Wonderful Tonight

The smile plastered across Seiya's did not go unnoticed to Yaten.  All day long he had been acting lethargic and pathetic, now suddenly his mood just happen to take a turn for the better?  Nope, there was something going on and Yaten was determined to find out exactly what it was.  "Have you come to terms with that stick up your ass?"  The silver haired man asked inquisitively coming up behind Seiya trying to tie his bow tie in the mirror.

"Help me with this damn thing will ya?"  He dropped his hands down to his sides exasperated.  

Yaten straightened the bow tie around Seiya's neck to match his own.  Being this close to him, the light in his eyes was unmistakable.  "Why are you so excited to go to this party anyway?"  He finished and backed away, allowing Seiya to admire his work in the mirror.

"Who said I was excited?"

"Well you're dancing around here like a love-sick school girl!"  Yaten followed Seiya out of his room and into the living room where Taiki was waiting, putting on his tux jacket.

"You would know."  Seiya smirked and took his own jacket from its hanger.  This single comment sent Yaten's complexion to crimson.

Taiki chuckled a bit as he watched the two bickering.  "Yaten, Seiya found a date for tonight."  He cleared up the confrontation and opened Seiya up for more questions from Yaten.

"It's about freakin time!  I mean you've only had what a month or two now!"  The sarcasm was heavy and Yaten rolling his eyes only added to the display.  "So who did you 'settle' for?"  He asked crossing his arms, in all actuality, he was more than interested in this subject.

"I Kou Seiya, do not settle for anyone."  Seiya stated arrogantly and picked a few stray pieces of lint from his jacket.

Growing tired of his sherade, Yaten huffed and stood up.  "Yeah right, it's not like you got Usagi to go with you, so who is it?"

Seiya's grin only broadened as he turned around to grabbing his keys from the stand.  "I'll see you guys there, I have to go and pick up Odango."

Yaten stood there in shock and jaw cocked open.  He couldn't believe what he had just heard.  Taiki and him were sure that on any other day Usagi would accompany Seiya to a party as friends, but today was different.  Today was Valentine's Day.  She was supposed to be with Mamoru… not Seiya.  

Once the door closed behind the raven-haired boy, Yaten turned to Taiki.  "What the hell is going on?"

"You know Seiya, he likes to walk that fine line between self-control and self-abuse."  Taiki shrugged taking his own keys from their resting place.

_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear._

_She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair._

Seiya stood in the doorway of Usagi's room.  Her mother told him that she was still busy getting ready and to just head on up.  Seiya had been to the house many times and her family had accepted him as one of her close friends.  Ikuko didn't think twice about giving him access to the stairs to her daughter's bedroom.

Her door was open when he approached and he was privledged enough to catch one of those rare glimpses into a person's life when they don't know they're being watched.  Her hands worked diligently through her hair, pulling it up in its usual style.  When she was done she didn't move onto something else however, she sat, simply staring into the mirror at her reflection.

Her face was void of any emotion, she appeared to be lost in deep thought and Seiya could only assume that it was about Mamoru.  Earlier that day she had called him up to see what his plans were tonight.  He told her about the premier party he and the other Lights had to go to and she seemed disappointed.

She explained to him how Mamoru had seemingly forgotten about Valentine's Day and had buried himself in work.  Feeling that a silly holiday wasn't important enough to disturb him she just left him alone.  Of course Seiya wasn't going to let her spend Valentine's Day alone and invited her to come with him.

Her mood had brightened up and this alone made him feel that today was worth getting out of bed for.  Besides, Minako and Ami were going to be there too, he would look a little out of place tagging along with his band mates and their dates.

"The Jedi mind trick doesn't work all the time you know?"  Seiya said pushing himself from the doorframe and venturing further into her room. 

Usagi's head whipped up and a smile stretched across her face.  "Seiya, I didn't hear you come in."  She stood to greet him and to gather the few remaining things she needed.  "My mother really has no tact, eh?"

"Nani?"  

"Well I mean I could have been butt ass naked up here and she just let's you wander on up."  Usagi switched off the lamp near her bed and began to put her earrings in.

Seiya blushed a bit at the thought, but his cockiness got the better of him yet again.  "Maybe she just really likes me and wanted to give me a special treat."  That one earned him a quick slap in the arm.  "Gomen, gomen… why?  Are you made that I just walk up here?"

Her pigtails twirled around her as she turned to face him with a smile.  "Not at all."  Doing another turn and holding her arms away from her frame she looked to Seiya for his opinion.  "So, what do ya think?"

_And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"_

_And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_

The ride had been surprisingly quiet.  Normally Usagi would talk and go on and on about the smallest thing, but tonight she was being unusually quiet.  "Odango, is there something wrong?"  Seiya asked with his eyes on the road, stealing a quick glance over at her.

Usagi shook her head and said nothing as she turned her head and looked out the window at the passing scenery.  Seiya hated to see her this way but there was nothing he could do about it.  He couldn't make Mamoru be a better boyfriend, he couldn't make him devote all of his time to Usagi… not the way he would anyway.

"We don't have to go to this if you don't want to."  He said offering her the opportunity to get out.  She didn't look as though she was going to enjoy this and didn't want to make her do anything that she didn't want to do.

Usagi looked over at him with a smile.  "No, I want to go.  I need to get away from everything for a night."

"A mini-vacation huh?  Even though you know life is going to be waiting for you tomorrow it's still nice to get away, ne?" 

"Not just tomorrow… for the rest of my life…"  Usagi mumbled to herself as she sank a little lower in her seat.

Seiya hadn't caught what she had said and passed it off as nothing.

_We go to a party and everyone turns to see_

_This beautiful lady that's walking around with me._

The room was crowded with big name celeberties and whose who of anything.  Usagi felt a little out of place as the doorman ushered them in, but the reassuring squeeze of her hand from Seiya set her at ease a bit.  They were people after all, just like her.  

"Seiya!"  A man waved over at the couple who had just walked into the room.  Usagi recognized him as yet another teen idol and was slightly impressed.  "Glad you could come.  I thought for sure you'd come up with yet another excuse."

Seiya shook his hand and smiled.  "This is your big premiere, I wouldn't miss it for anything."  Usagi could tell he was lying and that he didn't really care for this person.  The other man didn't seem to notice however.  Was he really transparent or did she just know him so well?

"And who is this vision of loveliness?"  He said taking Usagi's hand.  "Now I see why you were late, it's not often that Heaven opens its gates to let the angels out."

Usagi blushed.  "Usagi Tsukino, this is Yoshi Subaru."  Seiya introduced the two and put his arm protectively around Usagi's waist.  "We'll run into you again later I'm sure."  He said as he began to walk away.

"Nice meeting you Miss.  Yaten and Taiki are over by the bar."  Yoshi waved as he mingled through the crowd some more.  

Once he was out of sight Seiya's hand slipped down from her waist.  Usagi looked over at him and saw him thrust it into his pocket.  "Gomen, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.  It's just that he never would have left you alone if he thought you were single."

Usagi smiled at him, Seiya was such a gentleman.  "It's alright, but I'm not single so I don't have to worry about it, do I?"  She giggled lightly then spotted Minako before she could notice that Seiya didn't find it as amusing.

Minako pulled Usagi to the side and away from the others, but Seiya could still catch bits and pieces of their conversation.  "Usagi Tsukino!  What the hell are you doing?"  She lectured Usagi as she stared her straight in the eyes.

"Nothing, god."  Usagi pulled her arm back from Minako's grasp sensing they were making a scene.  Seiya kept his eyes from them as he saw Usagi looking around to see if anyone was watching.

"Seiya are you even listening to me?"  Yaten asked waving his hand in front of Seiya's blue eyes.  

"Yeah, yeah, you still think you're the best looking guy here.  I've heard it a million times."  Seiya waved him off and took a casual glance around the room.  Ami looked at him and then at Minako and Usagi.  She knew he was listening in.

"A girl with a boyfriend should not be tracing around on Valentine's Day with another guy!"  Minako continued to lecture her.

"It's not another guy, it's Seiya, my friend and my boyfriend just happened to be too busy for me ok?"  Usagi said exasperated and walked back to the others.

A pang of pain had hit Seiya in the stomach at her statement.  He was safety, he was her friend.  Of course she wouldn't go around with some other guy, she might think they had intentions other than friendship.  Why hadn't she seen his?  He hid his new more somber mood with a smile as he offered Usagi a drink. 

_And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"_

_And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."_

This wasn't working.  Usagi wasn't happy and that in turn made Seiya unhappy.  Through the dancing and conversations he could tell Usagi's mind was elsewhere and he thought he knew just where it was.  "Could you guys please excuse me?"  Seiya said as he brought Usagi in from the dance floor and to the others.

They waved him off and went back to their previous conversation, he could feel Usagi's eyes on his back for a while as he walked away but didn't turn around.  There was a petite woman at the desk in the lobby.  "May I use your phone please?"  Seiya asked coming up to lean on the counter.

"Yes Sir."  The woman pulled a phone from below the counter and placed it in front of Seiya.  "Just dial 9 to reach an outside line."  She explained and went back to her previous work.

Seiya brought the phone up to his ear and glanced back into the ballroom where everyone else was enjoying the evening.  He caught sight of Usagi across the room smiling while talking to Ami.  "I hope I'm doing the right thing…"  He said before dialing a few numbers on the pad.

"Moshi moshi."  The voice on the other end of the phone answered.

"Mamoru?"  Seiya questioned looking back into the ballroom, keeping his eyes on Usagi.  He was doing this for her and her visual was his constant reminder.  "It's Seiya."

"Hey, what's going on?  You kinda caught me at a bad time."  Mamoru's reply was cheerful as he sounded as though he was leafing through papers.

Seiya sighed before continuing.  "Usagi's out with us and she seems really out of it."

"Is she ok?"  The background noise stopped as concern grew in his voice.

"She's fine, I think she just needs you."  It hurt to admit that one.

The paper noises started up again as Seiya heard Mamoru adjusting his hold on the phone.  "I'll see her tomorrow, I told her that.  She knows I have a lot of things I need to do."

"But Valentine's Day isn't tomorrow, it's today."  Seiya said calmly, trying to suppress his anger.  How could this guy be so inconsiderate?

"Where are you?"

Seiya finished up his conversation with Mamoru and returned the phone.  Mamoru was coming and he would make everything all better, he would make Usagi smile again.  Saying a quick thank you to the clerk behind the counter, Seiya headed back into the ballroom.

"Where'd you go?"  Yaten pried when he returned.  

"I had something to take care of, what's it to you?"  He answered with a bit of a snap.  Yaten eyed him carefully before turning back to his conversation with Minako.  Seiya hoped to god that he was doing the right thing no matter how much it was killing him.

Mamoru would be here soon and soon he would be left alone again.  "Want to dance Odango?"  He asked coming up to her and coming between the conversation she was having with another girl who was about her height.  Usagi nodded and he led her out on to the dance floor.

"I don't see why you complain about having to come to these things all of the time.  They don't seem that bad."  Usagi started as they began to move with the music.

"They all seem so fake.  All they care about is what you do or what you look like, none of them really care to know who you really are."  The faces of the people he was referring to moved around the room as they turned in time.

"I like to think I know you."  Usagi said quietly looking at Seiya. 

_I feel wonderful because I see_

_The love light in your eyes._

From across the room Seiya spotted Mamoru entering the room.  Without saying another word to Usagi he kissed her cheek and walked away, keeping contact with her fingers until he got too far away.

Usagi stood in the middle of the dance floor completely baffled.  She watched as Seiya turned around and walked away leaving her all alone.  Her attention was brought elsewhere when she felt strong hands enclose around her waist, and a soft kiss on her neck.

In an instance she was turned around and staring straight into the hard blue eyes of Mamoru.  "Mamoru?"  She whispered looking at him closely.

"Usako, I'm so sorry.  I lost track of time, I didn't know what day it was.  I would never leave you alone, especially not on a day like today."  He said as he pulled her in a little closer placing a kiss on her forehead.  "I'm sorry Usako, can you forgive me?"  He kissed the tip of her nose before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Usagi was confused and could only stare at him.  "But why… I mean how did you know where I was, how did you remember?"  She asked incredulously, perhaps he had been planning this as a surprise all along, maybe he hadn't forgotten about her putting his studies ahead of their relationship.

"Seiya called me."  

Usagi's head turned around to see Seiya with his back to them talking to a group of 'important' people.  He had done this for her?  He called Mamoru and made him come?

"He said that you needed me."  Mamoru moved Usagi in the dance steps, but her eyes stayed fixed on the back of Seiya's jacket.  "Happy Valentine's Day Usako."  Mamoru said before bending down slightly to give her a kiss.

Seiya turned around to see how they were progressing and saw them kissing in the middle of the dance floor.  It tore him up inside to see that, to make it worse, he was the cause of this.

"Hey, Seiya man, isn't that your girlfriend out there kissing that guy?"  Yoshi said pointing to them with his drink.

"No… she's just a friend…"  Seiya said a little sadly while watching her as she appeared to be happy.

_And the wonder of it all_

_Is that you just don't realize how much I love you._

"That was very sweet of you."  Ami said coming up next to Seiya.

"More like moronic!"  Yaten said into his drink as he brought the glass to his mouth, only to have it spill a little on him when Minako elbowed him in the arm.  "What?!"  He asked Minako as she just gave him 'the look'.

Minako stared straight at him.  "You wouldn't understand, putting some one else's happiness ahead of your own."  

"All I'm saying is that he had her all to himself for just one night and he threw it away and gave her back."  Yaten rolled his eyes and finished his drink.  "And I'm SO not that selfish, remember last night when…"  Yaten's statement was cut short when Minako slapped her hand over his mouth and blushed bright red.

She giggled nervously and looked at the others.  "Now, now Yaten, they don't need to hear about that!"

Ami, Taiki and Seiya's brows raised as they looked at the two suspiciously.  The crash of the window diverted them from asking any further questions.  A short man in a diaper rolls across the floor.  The guests cleared a path as to not go near this new nemesis.  When the short, barely dressed, fat man stood up, he brushed himself off and straightened the fake little wings on his back.

"What – the – hell – is – that?!"  Yaten looked at the thing in amazement.

"Nasty?"  Minako answers with a wrinkled nose for him but somehow no one finds it amusing.

The short little fat man drew his bow complete with one arrow out of the air.  "Listen up you little love birds."  He started.  He walked around eyeing all the people around him.  "I'm cupid and I've come to take your love energy."

"Like hell you will!"  Sailor Venus says from on top of the buffet table.

Yaten leaned over to Ami.  "How the hell did she do that so quickly?"  Ami just shrugged as they ran off to transform too.

"I'm Sailor Venus, goddess of love!  I'm going to stomp your ass!"  

Seiya sweat dropped as he listened to her speech.  "Where the hell does she come up with this?  I thought Usagi's were bad."

"Let's go Blondie, you should have some good energy to take!"  Cupid said while taking aim at her with his arrow.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!"  The attack flew at the short little man's arrow and they canceled one another out.

"I see you're better than I thought."  He said while pulling up his diaper slightly.  "Try these on!"  He pulled out a handful of arrows and aimed them straight for Venus.

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!!"

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!!" 

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!!"  Rang out through the room destroying the arrows. 

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!!"  The blast soared towards the fat little man as he tried his best to waddle his body out of the way, but failed miserably as the beam hit him square in the back and sent him flying across the room.

"That freakin hurt!"  Cupid got up rubbing his back.  "Why'd ya have to hit so hard?"  He whined as he took his bow out again.

"Stop right there!"  A voice demanded from behind him.  Cupid waved it off and proceeded to draw back his bow aimed at Fighter.  "Hey!"  Sailor Moon appeared with her hands on her hips looking at him.  "You're supposed to listen to me when I say that!"  She lectured him and watched as he turned his arrow to point at her.

"Yes? I'm listening…"  He smiled as he closed one eye for sight.

"Uh… Nevermind…"  Sailor Moon said as she saw him release the arrow and send it flying towards her head.  "Ahhh!"  She screamed as she ducked.  "You could have taken my eye out with that thing!"

"It only stings a little."  Cupid defended himself.  "Now hold still."

"Yeah right buddy like that's going to happen!"  Healer huffed and folded her arms.

Cupid got a scary little devil smile on his face as he once again grabbed into the air and produced a handful of arrows.  The senshi's eyes went wide as they saw the massive amount of arrows that were about to be launched.  "You had to open your big mouth, didn't you?"  Venus leaned towards Healer who just sweat dropped.

Cupid released his arrows and they were sent flying around the room richochetting off the walls and hitting some people.  Soon the floor became littered with unmoving bodies, lying with arrows in them.  The senshi did their best to hold them off but it wasn't as simple as it had been before.

"Sailor Moon, get down!"  Tuxedo Kamen called to her as she desperately tried to dodge the arrows.  Fighter saw that she was in a very vulnerable position and headed straight for her.  

Sailor Moon looked around and saw Tuxedo Kamen fighting the arrows off with his cane and from the other direction Fighter coming at her, dodging all kinds of arrows to reach her.  "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!!"  

The light filled the room in an luminous show of colors.  The arrows that were still flying around fell to the floor all at once and a slightly wounded Cupid waddled up towards her.  "Look what you've done!"

"You were trying to hit me!"  Sailor Moon argued down at him.

"You can't do anything by yourself can you?"  A new voice drew their attention away.  

"Get out of here, this is my job, I'll finish it!"  Cupid seemed a little more than disgruntled at this new presence.  

A woman, looking much the same as Cupid came out into the light, only she was wearing a toga.  "I'll do it!"

"No I will!"  Cupid argued back taking out his bow and arrow.

"You good for nothing little stump of a man, did you go deaf too?  I said I'd handle it!"  The woman pulled out a cross bow armed with an arrow.

"Oh yeah?"  Cupid released his arrow aimed straight at Tuxedo Kamen.

"YEAH!"  The irate woman launched hers straight at Fighter.

Before anyone could figure out what was happening, Tuxedo Kamen fell to the ground and Sailor Moon fell into Fighter's arms.  "Odango…?"  She questioned as she looked down at Sailor Moon's closed eyes in her arms.  When faced with the conflict of who to save, Sailor Moon jumped in front of Fighter, sacrificing herself, instead of Tuxedo Kamen.

Fighter's eyes were wide as she held Sailor Moon in her arms and looked over at Tuxedo Kamen lying motionless on the floor not too far away.  She was still in shock from what happened to move or do anything about it.  "Odango…"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!"

Healer's attack hit Cupid while Venus' clobbered the short irate woman.  They both screamed in agony before hitting the floor.  "You dumb ass, who the hell told you to attack Sailor Senshi?"  The woman moaned as she massaged her temples.

While the midget couple was distracted Mercury and Maker snuck up behind them and put trash cans over their heads.  Maker sat on top of her trash can and brushed her hands off.  "That wasn't so hard!"

"Why does your attack have to be so freakin long?  And all that comes out is a lousy little heart!"  Healer questioned Venus who just shrugged.

As Healer turned away Venus zapped her in the butt with her laser.  "Oh, I forgot to tell you I had a laser too!"  She winked as she watched Healer rubbing the burnt spot on her shorts.

"Stupid Cupid!"  Healer kicked the trash can while Venus just laughed at her asinine statement.  The can tipped over, and they found it empty.  When Maker lifted up her's it was also empty.

"Sayounara Suckers!"  The short couple called from the window before disappearing.  As they left, the people that were scattered among the floor started to stir and wake up.

_It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,_

_So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed._

"Odango?"  Seiya asked as they walked from the car to her house.  

Usagi stopped walking and turned around to look at him.  "Thank you for bringing me home Seiya."  She smiled.  "The others didn't know if I would make it to bed on my own."

Seiya nodded but there was still a question in his mind.  "Why didn't Mamoru bring you home?"

"Are you kidding me?  My parents would have flipped out if they found him in the house at this hour, let alone putting me to bed!"  Usagi laughed to herself and noticed Seiya's eyes fall to the ground.

Before he could say anything, explain his actions, she started walking towards the house again.  All of the lights were of save the hallway light that her mother had left on for her safe return.  The two quietly slipped back into the house, trying their best to be stealth and not wake anyone up in the process.

Climbing the stairs to her room just as he had done so many times before, Seiya couldn't help but feel the urge to turn around and leave.  This wasn't his role, true he was her friend, but this was something that a boyfriend should be doing for her.  All the while he had been sucomed to scenes like this, filling in for the duties that her boyfriend neglected, and for what?  To be called her friend?

He shook his head of his thoughts as a sad smile made its way to his face.  It seemed so bad from the outside, he seemed so hopelessly in love with her.  Yet he was, but even these small actions, these few moments brought him the closest he could ever foresee himself being to fitting into the role that he longed to be.  Her lover.

"Have you ever thought about something so much about something that you had all but convinced yourself that it was true?"  Usagi whispered as she closed the door to her room.

Seiya turned to face her, unsure of what she meant.  "I don't know."

"Something that you're supposed to believe, something that everyone tells you is right?"  Her eyes searched his for any sign of understanding and saw a spark hidden behind his dark lashes.

He knew exactly what she meant.  Everyone had been telling him for so long that his love for Usagi was always going to be unrequited… and now, he was starting to face that truth and accept it.  "Yeah, I know."  It pained him that it had gotten to this point.  "They're usually right too."  He said with a bit of a down cast.

"I don't think so."  

Seiya's eyes came up from their resting place on the floor and looked straight into Usagi's.  A smile spread on her lips as his heart beat faster.

Her steps brought her closer to him as they were standing maybe an arm length's apart.  "Ever since I became Sailor Moon and found out the secrets of my past life, destiny and everyone told me that was the path to follow.  It overwhelmed me, I was only 14.  That future seemed to hold all that I wanted, all that I could have asked for, so I didn't deny it."  Tears began to form in her eyes and this took Seiya off guard, but he was too caught up in her words to say anything.  "Then something happened, maybe it was just that I grew up, became my own person, not who I was told to be.  Still the destiny that I was supposed to follow was engraved in my heart and mind as though I had no other choice."  

A lone tear trickled down her face and instinctively Seiya brought his hand up to wipe it away.  "I told myself that what I was feeling was wrong… that my heart couldn't stray from destiny."

"Odango?"  Seiya was confused, all this talk about destiny and her making the right choices was sending his mind to circles.  He didn't know what the problem was, so he couldn't help her.

"I realized tonight that destiny isn't always right.  You can't choose who you fall in love with and nothing is set in stone.  The moment I jumped in front of you instead of Mamoru, that's when I knew I couldn't lie to myself any more."  Another tear trickled down her face, tracing the curve of her cheekbone.  "I love you Seiya."

_And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,_

_I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight._

_Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."_


End file.
